


Вороны

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, M/M, Male Slash, Mysticism, Ratings: PG, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: Итачи и Мадара. Не в паре. Оба умерли и теперь духами гуляют по Конохе.





	

Внезапное хриплое карканье заставило Наруто развернуться и выронить папку с бумагами. Документы, сложенные в неё, разлетелись по кабинету, подгоняемые летним ветром, врывающимся в открытое окно.  
– Чтоб тебя, – процедил Наруто, разглядывая ворона, сидящего на карнизе. Птица не обращала на него никакого внимания, чистя перья.  
Махнув на неё рукой, Наруто начал подбирать листы, белеющие на тёмном полу.  
Итачи наблюдал за его действиями со смесью задумчивости и умиротворения.  
– Жизнь в Конохе продолжается, – он обернулся к своему спутнику, – глупо это отрицать, Мадара.  
Наруто нагнулся за очередной бумагой, лежащей почти у самых ног Итачи, и он рефлекторно отступил назад, хотя нужды в этом не было.  
Наконец собрав все, Наруто небрежно кинул папку на стол и, что-то напевая себе под нос, упал в кресло Хокаге.  
– Только благодаря этому мальчику, – Мадара кивнул в сторону Наруто. – Не будет его – не будет Конохи.  
– Даже если и так, – Итачи пожал плечами, – это случится не с твоей помощью.  
Тем временем, Наруто пристально вглядывался в часы, тихо отбивающие секунды. Стрелки, спрятанные за стеклом, медленно двигались по кругу, раз за разом повторяя свой путь. Раньше Итачи казалось, что нет в мире силы, способной заставить их двигаться иначе. Можно было только разбить стекло и выломать стрелки, оставив пустой циферблат.  
Итачи пытался сделать это, и у него почти получилось. Но грубой физической силы оказалось недостаточно, чтобы изменить ход событий. Проклятый клан все равно не исчез, и его тень неустанно преследовала Итачи столько лет.  
Но то, что не удалось ему – смог довершить Наруто. Солнце поглотило тень, развеяло сгущающийся мрак.  
И стрелки часов замерли.  
Наруто встал и, подойдя к стене, постучал костяшками пальцев по часам. Время застыло на без четверти шесть.  
– Ну и ладно, – пробормотал Наруто и неожиданно улыбнулся, – значит, рабочий день закончен!  
– Да-а... – протянул Мадара, – мне странно от мысли, что именно такого Хокаге не хватало Конохе.  
Ворон, шумно взмахнув крыльями, взмыл вверх. К ясному синему небу.

– Развелось тут воронов. – Саске вглядывался в шапку зелёных листьев, щурясь от яркого, несмотря на вечер, солнца. В кроне старого дуба угадывался чёрный птичий силуэт.  
– И не говори, – с удивлением ответил Наруто, – четвёртый раз уже тут вижу.  
Итачи с Мадарой стояли рядом, прячась в тени дерева, словно кто-то мог их заметить.  
– Твой брат вырос, – Мадара смерил взглядом Саске, – а ведь подавал такие надежды.  
– Это же мой брат, – не без гордости произнёс Итачи, – без него-то, наверное, ты на Коноху войной не пошёл бы.  
– Вот не надо сарказма, – Мадара укоризненно посмотрел на спутника, – не он – нашёлся бы кто-нибудь другой. Ты, например.  
Итачи поморщился. Разговоров о том "как все могло бы быть" он не любил. А у Мадары только они и остались.  
Итачи подозревал, что это всего лишь учиховская гордость, не позволяющая признать окончательное поражение и начать искать новый путь.  
– Месть и жажда власти сделали тебя ещё более слепым, чем меня – Мангекё, – Итачи грустно улыбнулся. – Тот мир, который ты хотел создать, не принёс бы тебе радости. Нельзя достичь целостности разрушением.  
– Сколько патетики, – Мадара фыркнул, – и это мне говорит человек, уничтоживший целый клан. Смею напомнить – свой собственный.  
– Я исправлял ошибку. И результаты вокруг тебя. Именно таким я и видел этот мир.  
Широким жестом Итачи обвёл пространство вокруг себя. Цветущие липы, улыбающиеся женщины, гуляющие с детьми по парковым дорожкам, цикады, поющие в траве, целующиеся Наруто и Саске...  
– Вот и канул в небытие наш великий клан вместе с шаринганом, – усмехнулся Мадара, – если только твой маленький глупый брат не образумится.  
– Не думаю, – Итачи покачал головой, – да и не нужен этому миру шаринган. От него только одни проблемы.  
У его брата никогда не будет детей. И причина была не только в непривлекательности женщин для Саске. Итачи достаточно долго наблюдал за ним, чтобы узнать – это был сознательный выбор. Подобно Итачи, тот понимал, что как ни прячь секрет получение Мангекё, рано или поздно тайна перестанет быть тайной. История повторится; "Убей лучшего друга, убей брата", – будет нашёптывать сила их клана и кто-нибудь не устоит. Не у каждого найдётся человек, способный остановить или хотя бы помочь свернуть с пути в неминуемую пропасть.  
– У меня опять ощущение, что на меня кто-то смотрит, – голос Саске прозвучал напряжённо.  
– Да нет тут никого, – беззаботно ответил Наруто, но его взгляд был прикован к двум фигурам, замершим неподалёку, – если только это не тени твоих предков, с ужасом взирающих на тебя с небес. У-у-у, где наш клан?  
– Заткнись, – Саске замахнулся дать Наруто подзатыльник, но его руку перехватили в полете.  
– А это уже покушение на Хокаге, – Наруто рассмеялся. – Пошли уже. Хочу до закрытия в Ичираку попасть. Не жрамши с утра.  
– Силён, – улыбнулся Мадара, глядя вслед уходящим. – Интересно, давно он нас видит?  
– Судя по тому, как обычно он демонстративно не смотрит в нашу сторону – давно, – Итачи задумался и спустя несколько секунд спросил: – Мне кажется, или ты гордишься Наруто?  
– Было бы чем гордиться, – губы Мадары искривились в ухмылке, – не Хокаге, а клоун. И как его только народ терпит?  
– Народ его любит.  
– Вот я и говорю – терпит.  
Итачи тихо рассмеялся.  
Недалёк был тот день, когда Мадара сможет принять новый мир и себя, чтобы уйти. Итачи всего лишь хотел приблизить этот момент. Он не испытывал жалости, скорее сочувствие к человеку, который, как любил говорить Какаши, настолько "затерялся на дороге жизни", что продолжает блуждать по ней и после смерти.  
А мир живых не место для мёртвых.


End file.
